Wikitroid:IRC
NOTE: When joining the channel, do not disconnect immediately, instead, wait a few minutes for us to notice you - most of us are in more than one channel Please note that this page has not yet been updated to reflect changes to the IRCD server software Freenode uses to host the channel. However, these changes are minor and should not affect most users. *'Click here to connect to our IRC chat channel using the Freenode Webchat program (for users without IRC clients; this option is best for most users)' *Click here to connect to the channel using an IRC client (For users with an IRC client installed. If you don't know what an IRC client is, use the first bolded link above.) *View channel rules *View other information about the channel, including ops Wikitroid's IRC (internet relay chat) channel is #wikia-metroid, hosted by Freenode. It was founded by FastLizard4 on January 3, 2008. Feel free to join and chat! NOTICE: This channel is generally for wiki help, not for suggestions or help regarding the content of the wiki. For example, don't be disappointed if there is no one who will walk you through a battle in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but there will be someone who you can talk to or can get help from about using or editing the wiki. = Channel Rules = Yes, we have rules, and we expect all users, regardless of access level, to obey all of them gasp!. If you do not, you will be warned twice on the IRC channel, at which point you will be silenced, banned, or kick-banned for differing amounts of time depending on the severity of the offense, these times are listed below. #Do not purposely annoy other users. This includes, but is not limited to, all racist remarks and all remarks degrading someone due to their beliefs or degrading any belief or religion. NOTE: Racist remarks may cause a permanent ban from the channel regardless of a warning. #Do not impersonate people. #Operators: Do not abuse your rights and only op yourself when necessary, as in to ban someone, and immediately deop yourself following the operator actions. #Operators: Joke-kicking, the act of kicking someone from the channel as a joke (usually with a funny message) is allowed, however, do not joke-kick a person more than once, only do it to people whom you believe will take it well, do not kick people who are marked as "away", "busy" or the like, and absolutely no joke-banning. Joke banning may result in deopping of yourself. #No major or prolonged use of profanity. Minor profanity words may be used in terms of frustration, instead of a personal offense. If used in a personal offense, the offender will be kicked regardless of a warning and probably banned, considering the damage of the offense. #No references to sexual topics - really, not many people like this, you will probably only be silenced for this #No spamming or flooding of the channel - Spam is annoying. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Flooding is the act of typing stuff in repetitively and "flooding out" other users. Both actions will trigger an immediate silence or ban, depending on the severity and/or number of offenses. #No abusive actions - Bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the channel. *'WARNING:' Anyone who is caught reopping a user deopped for disciplinary action will be deoped themselves, all disciplinary deoppings must be handled by the person who deoped the offender. Yes, we have rules, and we expect all users, regardless of access level, to obey all of them gasp!. If you do not, you will be warned twice on the IRC channel, at which point you will be silenced, banned, or kick-banned for differing amounts of time depending on the severity of the offense, these times are listed below. And now, to lighten up the spirit of the page, the good side of the channel = Channel Information = Access levels Operators (or Ops) Ops are people who can ban and kick users, as well as many other things. Op is short for "Operator", and they operate the channel. There are two types of ops: command and access. Command ops generally have an access level of +vVotriA, they can change the topic, ban users, and other basic actions. Access ops have an access level of +vVotrifA or higher, and can, in addition to what command ops can do, can promote other people to autovoice, command voice, command op, or access op. Any administrator, with a registered nick on irc.freenoce.net, can become a command op; any bureaucrat can become an access op, however, they are not made so by default. If you would like to become an op, please let an access op know (you can see them in the list below) so they can promote you. Access ops can promote users: use /msg ChanServ ACCESS #code-snippets ADD , replacing with the flags to set. Voiced users Voiced users are the wiki administrators and bureaucrats. There are two types of voiced users: autovoice and command voice. All administrators, when they supply a valid registered nick to an access op, will automatically become autovoiced, with an access level of +VtriA. The only difference between regular users and autovoice users are that they automatically are given "voice" status upon login, placing a special symbol or icon next to their nick in the username list. All bureaucrats, when they supply a valid registered IRC nick to an access op, are automatically given command voice status, with an access level of +vVtriA. They are the same as autovoiced users except that they can assign temporary voice status through chanserv, however, not autovoice, which requires the changing of an access level, something only an access op can do. List of users *'Notice: Everyone in the lists below can unban themselves if they are accidentally banned, use /msg ChanServ UNBAN #wikia-metroid to unban yourself. However, this does NOT include those listed below with an access level of +VA, or "bannable autovoice", the result of disciplinary demotion, who can not unban themselves.' List of Ops *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' #FastLizard4 (talk) - IRC Cloak: wikipedia/FastLizard4 - Access level: +vVotsriRfAF (Channel founder, channel contact, access op) #Armantula513 (talk) - IRC Cloak: wikia/Armanutla513 - Access level: +vVotriA (Command op) #Piratehunter (talk) - Access level: +vVotrifA (Access op) #ChozoBoy (talk) - Access level: +vVotriA (Command op) #RAN1 (talk) - Access level: +vVotriA (Command op) #'Freenode Network Staff' - All Freenode network staffers have level 10 access, however, are not necessarily wiki administrators. To check, use /whois , where is the name of the user in question, if "freenode/staff/" appears somewhere in the resulting text (WHOIS result), that person is a Freenode staffer, and again, not necessarily a wiki administrator. This is in place so a staffer can be asked to kick and/or ban and/or silence someone if there are no ops around. IRC hostmasks given access: *!*@freenode/staff/* - Access level: +vVotriA (Command op) List of Voiced Users *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' *'Administrators and bureaucrats not listed in any of the lists above have not supplied an access op with a valid, registered IRC nick' Dircbot Dircbot is a system for managing and commenting bans set on a person. When an op bans someone, the bot will ask said operator to comment on the ban. You simply need to reply with the command /msg dircbot , where is the time until dircbot should remove the ban, which takes this format: Time: Time should be given in the following format: ~1h THE ~ IS IMPORTANT. For 1 hour from now. ~4h1m4s For 4 hours, 1 minute and 4 seconds from now. d -> day h -> hour m -> minute s -> second is simple, just type in the reason you banned the user. Note: There is no default reason, however, the default expiry time is 30 minutes. When the ban expires, dircbot will op itself and remove the ban. However, if it does not deop itself following the removal of the ban, please deop it if it remains inactive for a period of time after opping itself. In addition, make sure the bot does NOT have voice, if the bot has voice, please de-voice it. This does not affect the operation of the bot. Of course, netsplits and other things may cause dircbot to die every so often, just so you know. Wikitroid-RC Now available on IRC is a live feed of all edits made to the English Wikitroid as they happen! You can use one of the connection methods below to connect to it. The bot Wikitroid-RC (see below) relays every edit made to Wikitroid, thus making the channel useful for those wishing to monitor the wiki's recent changes for vandalism. Clicking one of the connection links below will connect you to both the RC channel and our chat channel, as chatting is not allowed in the RC channel. Connecting: *'If you do not have an IRC client (most users): click here' *If you do have an IRC client (such as xChat, ChatZilla, mIRC, or irssi): click here Wikitroid-RC is a relay bot operated by FastLizard4. It monitors the Wikia Recent Changes feed and relays changes made to Wikitroid (English only) to the IRC channel. Actually, it does this by matching a simple algorithm, so false positives are possible, but unlikely. The bot is written in PHP. Source code is available from User:FastLizard4 upon request. It has not yet attempted to take over the world. That said, it does crash and fail in spectacular and not-so-spectacular ways every so often. Don't bug anyone about it, it will eventually get fixed. Admins' Channel An administrators-only channel exists for the discussion of sensitive/private topics that should only be discussed amongst administrators. Admins who idle on IRC should also idle in this channel. Topics that are not sensitive/private should be discussed in the main channel, #wikia-metroid. This channel is only accessible by authorized users (admins). However, not all admins can automatically access this channel - you must first request voice/ops in #wikia-metroid from FastLizard4. The list of users authorized to join the channel is the same as the list of authorized users (above). However, in extremely rare circumstances, a normal user may be allowed to enter the channel. This is usually temporary. All admins in the channel are allowed to do this (once you're in the channel, type /invite user to invite), however, do not do this unless you have an extremely good reason to do so, and ask the user to leave (kick them if necessary) when they are no longer needed in the channel. To join the channel: *Connect to the IRC network as you normally would *Once you are in #wikia-metroid, identify to NickServ (if you haven't already), then type these two commands, in order: **/msg ChanServ INVITE #wikia-metroid-admins **''(You should then see the message You have been invited to #wikia-metroid-admins. from ChanServ and a notice similar to ChanServ (ChanServ@services.) has invited you to #wikia-metroid-admins.)'' **/join #wikia-metroid-admins (note that some clients will execute this command automatically after being invited) Flags This section describes the various access flags and what can be done with them. +v - Enables use of the voice/devoice commands. +V - Enables automatic voice. +o - Enables use of the op/deop commands. +O - Enables automatic op. +s - Enables use of the set command. +i - Enables use of the invite and getkey commands. +r - Enables use of the kick, ban, and kickban commands. +R - Enables use of the recover and clear commands. +f - Enables modification of channel access lists. +t - Enables use of the topic and topicappend commands. +A - Enables viewing of channel access lists. +F - Grants full founder access. +b - Enables automatic kickban. If you are not a founder, you may only manipulate flags you have yourself, and may not edit users that have flags you don't have. For this purpose, +v grants +V, +o grants +O and +r grants +b. Autokick Users Users listed below will automatically be kicked from the channel when they log on. You must have +r and +f to add an akick. *'There are currently no users on the AKICK list' Important note regarding nickname registration Note: It is recommended that you register your nickname (required for admins and ops) with NickServ so an op can assign privileges to you and for you to use the privileges. If you don't have or expect these privileges, it is good to register so no one steals your nickname. For more information, type /msg NickServ HELP REGISTER into your IRC client. IRC Channel quotes If you find an interesting quote from the IRC channel, place it below, just remove the datestamps, and use a * before the line and italicize the line to indicate the /me command and separate separate quotes using ---- (four dashes). If you would like to give a description of the quote, do so at the beginning in bold. ---- Ops, please don't overdo it like I did. You will probably get banned for doing so. (Note: These are consecutive and listed as it actually happened) =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +o FastLizard4 by ChanServ =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -o FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +o FastLizard4 by ChanServ =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -o FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +o FastLizard4 by ChanServ =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -o FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +o FastLizard4 by ChanServ =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +i by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -i by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -o FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +o FastLizard4 by ChanServ =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -o FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid +o FastLizard4 by ChanServ =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -i by FastLizard4 =-= Mode #wikia-metroid -o FastLizard4 by FastLizard4 ---- -!- AU-313 i=fastliza@wikipedia/FastLizard4/bot/LizardBot-1 has quit noes! :O Caught deadly signal 15 SIGTERM!!" <+FastLizard4> `killall -s 15 'php lizardbot.php'` ftw! ---- *'Well, I decided to explain a bit of how I'm doing in terms of English to our English expert. Unfortunately, in doing so, I discovered that I can't count up to 6 properly.' Well, you think of one while I figure out some answers to my Odyssey homework (ridiculously enough, I read the Stanley Lombardo translation (which my teacher refuses to believe that it's the full version), and now I'm reading the Robert Fitzgerald version) Oh I know the Odyssey... We did it last year That's the thing…I'm in freshmen year at my high school, and I read the Lombardo translation in 56th grade. ---- *'While in the middle of some serious IRC RPGing between me, RAN, and HavocReaper, RAN suggested we break out the Fruit Snacks. HavocReaper had a better idea...' Fruit snacks?! What is this, kindergarden? Try a MAN's snack- OREOS! ---- *'After a long (and rather strange) conversation with the OREO fanatic, I managed to blurt this out.' ÕRÊÖ wîLL êätz ýöû! (Havok and PH learned to never mess with the Oreo Force again, and highly recommend no one else disturbs the Oreo Force.) ---- *'After coming back from ribs for dinner, I make my grand entrance only for the OREO fanatic to zap it.' 19:23 * RoyboyX makes his grand entrance 19:23 * RoyboyX steps down from royal carriage and is wearing glamorous clothes reminiscent of Glambert 19:24 * RoyboyX flicks out his hand and lets the girls kiss it 19:24 * HavocReaper48 turns evil and zaps Roy's carriage 19:24 * RoyboyX walks, holding his hand out with his hand on his hip 19:24 * RoyboyX kicks Havoc's ass 19:24 <+RoyboyX> For destroying my carriage ---- *'Some average user and I are having a betchslap war... read on...' 13:30 * RoyboyX betchslaps Deku, and he better hope he doesn't do it back 13:30 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX on principal 13:30 * RoyboyX betchslaps Deku twice, no, ten times 13:30 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX 17 times, and once for the next year* 13:32 * RoyboyX tapes kick me sign to Deku's back 13:33 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX BECAUSE I CAN!!! 13:33 * RoyboyX betchslaps Deku AGAIN 13:33 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX BECAUSE I WANT TO!!! 13:33 * RoyboyX betchslaps Deku so hard he's bleeding 13:33 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX into orbit 13:33 * HavocReaper48 hands RBX and Dek two F-16s to carry out the war 13:34 * RoyboyX betchslaps Deku so hard he smashes into the ground 13:34 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX with the F-16 13:34 <+RoyboyX> All the way down to Bedrock** 13:34 * RoyboyX takes USR 3 and betchslaps Deku with it 13:35 * Deku betchslaps Piratehunter*** 13:36 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX too make sure he's still there 13:37 * Deku betchslaps HavocReaper48 13:38 HavocReaper48 has changed nick to Tango_2 13:38 * RoyboyX betchslaps HR, er, Tango_2 13:39 * Deku decides it's best not to betchslap RAN1 13:41 * RoyboyX betchslaps Deku again for fun :P 13:41 * Deku betchslaps RoyboyX for revenge 13:42 * RoyboyX explodes out of his suit 13:42 RoyboyX has changed nick to ZeroSuitRBX 13:42 * ZeroSuitRBX betchslaps Deku with an Emergency Pistol 13:44 * HavocReaper48 will nawt resort to "betchslapping". 13:46 * Deku betchslaps ZerosuitRBX to check his existence 13:46 * ZeroSuitRBX grabs Deku with Plasma Whip and betchslaps him again 13:49 * ZeroSuitRBX does the "Breast Sigil Blast", which betchslaps Deku for me 13:49 <+ZeroSuitRBX> :P 13:49 ZeroSuitRBX has changed nick to RoyboyX * In reference to my 17th birthday this year ** Yes, the Flintstones location *** Who wasn't even there :P ---- *'After an interesting battle of comedic lines from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, I desided enough was enough... RAN's bot got the worst of it...' 21:53 Ford: I thought cars were the dominant lifeform. I was trying to introduce myself. 21:53 Enough of this! 21:54 Resistance is useless, Piratehunter! 21:54 * Piratehunter initiates biradial EM burst... 21:54 |<-- RAN1_Bot has left freenode (Remote host closed the connection) 21:54 Damn it, PH, look at what you've done! ---- *'A certain linguistically talented Admin decided to have some fun with rights while I, another Admin, and the Oreo-fanatic watched.' mode/#Wikia-Metroid Piratehunter by ChanServ 17:21 dude, if there;s one thing nintendo does right,it's disappoint fans 17:21 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by Piratehunter 17:21 <+HavocReaper48> ? 17:21 ... 17:21 mode/#Wikia-Metroid Deku by Piratehunter 17:21 <+HavocReaper48> why am i voiced? 17:21 <+Deku> wut? 17:21 <+Deku> awesome 17:21 <@Piratehunter> Because I will it!!! 17:21 <@Piratehunter> :P 17:21 mode/#Wikia-Metroid eir by Piratehunter 17:21 <+Deku> by the by, goodbye in spanish is "adios" 17:21 <+RoyboyX> At least we get more time to finish the red link extermination 17:21 <+Deku> Duh. 17:21 <@Piratehunter> Lol 17:21 <+RoyboyX> Dammit right 17:22 <@Piratehunter> Lol 17:22 mode/#Wikia-Metroid eir by Piratehunter 17:22 mode/#Wikia-Metroid Deku by Piratehunter 17:22 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by Piratehunter 17:22 nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.... 17:22 <@Piratehunter> :P 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by Piratehunter 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by ChanServ 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by Piratehunter 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by ChanServ 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by Piratehunter 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by ChanServ 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by Piratehunter 17:23 mode/#Wikia-Metroid HavocReaper48 by ChanServ 17:23 lol? 17:23 <@Piratehunter> Lol 17:23 ... ---- A certain Exterminator, the Oreo fanatic, Greenpickle (eating lunch), our images guy and I are on IRC. The first is playing Majora's Mask, and the person I commonly betchslap came on. Read what happened... (:P) 12:44 Deku ~44f8c259@gateway/web/freenode/x-chzkikgyexhhhzkb has joined #Wikia-Metroid 12:44 <+Exterminator> DEKU! 12:45 HP is evil 12:45 <+RoyboyX> Ex is playing MM, which has Dekus in it 12:45 <+RoyboyX> Right? 12:45 nice 12:45 yeah, it does. 12:45 you can turn into one 12:46 who is GP|Food? 12:46 <+RoyboyX> Green 12:46 ? 12:46 who? 12:46 <+Exterminator> Greenpickle eating food 12:46 oh 12:46 <+RoyboyX> lol 12:46 like... 12:46 Deku has changed nick to Deku_Essay 12:46 ? 12:46 <+Exterminator> anyway, my current mission is to exterminate all dekus 12:47 ... 12:47 <+RoyboyX> Run 12:47 * Exterminator targets Deku Essay 12:47 I never got oast that part... 12:47 *past 12:47 Deku_Essay has changed nick to Romulan 12:47 Romulan has changed nick to CptKirk 12:47 * Exterminator searches for dekus, but can't find any 12:47 CptKirk has changed nick to Peeckle 12:47 <+Exterminator> :( 12:47 <+RoyboyX> What? 12:48 Peeckle has changed nick to Coconut 12:48 <+Exterminator> ? 12:48 Coconut has changed nick to Geust321534 12:48 sigh... 12:48 Geust321534 has changed nick to Dekumancer_essay 12:48 :) 12:48 much better 12:48 <+Exterminator> DEKU! 12:48 <+RoyboyX> lol 12:49 <+RoyboyX> This should go on quotes 12:49 I'm not a deku. 12:49 I'm a Dekumancer 12:49 <+Exterminator> DEKUmancer 12:49 <+Exterminator> DEKU!!!!! 12:49 What do you think of this thesis? 12:49 <+Exterminator> ? 12:49 "The rise of national armies through the 1400's to the 1600's was solely due to the death of knighthood and the rise of patriotic sentiment." 12:50 <+Exterminator> here i am trying to kill him, and he's worried about a thesis? 12:50 ... 12:50 Yeah! 12:50 <+Exterminator> lol 12:50 You know,...now that I think about it... 12:50 This is Madness! 12:50 <+Exterminator> madness! 12:50 This! 12:50 Is! 12:51 SPAAAAAAAARTAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! 12:51 >:D 12:52 <+Exterminator> This is SPARTA!!! This is SPARTA!!! This is SPARTA!!! This is SPARTA!!! This is SPARTA!!! 12:52 ??? 12:52 Dekumancer_essay has changed nick to Deku_Essay 12:52 <+Exterminator> deku!!! 12:52 Deku_Essay has changed nick to Deku_Essay_afk 12:52 :P 12:52 I have work yo do... 12:53 so sorry, but I just don't have any open slots for you to commit bloody murder 12:54 <+Exterminator> darn... ---- This started as a discussion between Piratehunter, RAN1, and myself about the Star Trek MMO we all play, SpaceTrek: The New Empire. It ended with role playing gone horribly wrong. Well, I gotz to go. RAN1_afk: NO YOU AREN'T Lol I HAZ TRACTORED UZ I need sleep. Wut? * FastLizard4 tows RAN1_afk's M into a subspace rift :D ↑ (tha is a laugh) OH IDEA! RED MATTER TORPEDOES! BUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAROFLMAOQWERTYLOL O.o Lol * RAN1_afk now disappears No! dont leave me stuck here with... What? *cough* * FastLizard4 attacks Piratehunter with Phaser * Piratehunter fires disrupters at FL * RAN1_afk attacks himself with poppy seeds. RAN1 falls asleep. :O Shields up! O.o Charge all phaser cannons! * RAN1_afk fires…Um…When can I fire again?… Lock quantum torpedoes and FIIIIIIIIRE!!!! * Piratehunter fires EMP torps (they almost done :P ) FastLizard4: Phaser banks. FastLizard4: You've been EMP'd RAN1_afk: Defiant-class haz phaser cannons. Noes Lol. * FastLizard4 discharges emergency batteries lol * Piratehunter fires more EMPs * FastLizard4 charges regenerative shields FastLizard4: Remember, EMPs take out E-batteries. * FastLizard4 activates ablative hull armor Lol * FastLizard4 enagages cloaking device *engages, even * Piratehunter ... * RAN1_afk takes U.S.S. Voyager and activates ablative hull armor. * Piratehunter engages warpdrive oh noes * FastLizard4 activates multi-vector assault mode decloaks for firing * RAN1_afk fires transphasic torpedoes at FL4. :O * FastLizard4 jettisons warp core * Piratehunter fires Quantum barrage at FL * FastLizard4 detonates warp core FastLizard4: Defiant ain't have no multi-vector assault mode. Ahem. RAN1_afk: I just used defiants as an example of a ship with phaser cannons. RAN!!!!! Never said I wasn't in a Prometheus. :D * RAN1_afk fires more transphasic torpedoes. If you ever say the word "ain't" again, I swear I will ban you :P * FastLizard4 dodges aiin't How's that? good...-er :S Excuse me... FastLizard4: They're wicked fast torpedoes…You're not Dark Samus dodging a Hyper Missile. :P OH, IDEA If you ever say the word "ain't" again, I will blockade your planet until your level 8 * FastLizard4 fires phazon torpedoes then kill you * RAN1_afk has ablative armor. :D Hmm * FastLizard4 turns on cutting beam * Piratehunter fires Caldera-class Superlaser Piratehunter: You'd eventually have to leave. * RAN1_afk dodges. :O Wanna bet? 8) * FastLizard4 beams a tribble on board RAN1_afk's ship * RAN1_afk dodges by going to warp speed. AGH!!!!! OH NOES! * RAN1_afk beams it back to FastLizard4 * FastLizard4 goes to warp factor i * RAN1_afk goes to transwarp. * FastLizard4 activates quantum slipstream drive Lol. * Piratehunter engages interdiction field Piratehunter: Catch us now. That means we're escaping. -_-. lol * FastLizard4 watches RAN1_afk crash into a borg cube Lol No I didn't. * RAN1_afk haz sensors, remember? :O I can dodge cubes. I have been foiled again! FIRE THE LAZOR! Also, they no longer exist, no? The Borg are destroyed? * Piratehunter rips RAN out of transwarp with class 13 interdiction field Wut? * RAN1_afk fires transphasic torpedoes. destroys superlaser. * FastLizard4 fires a type-10 nanoprobe-enhanced photon torpedo * Piratehunter engages ship ray shielding engages point-defences :O * RAN1_afk uses infinite improbability drive. defenses* O.o OH NO YOU DIDN'T O.o O.o O.o ROFLMAOLOL DAMN YOU RA... (turns into a sockpuppet) That was quite…improbable. * FastLizard4 activates Vogon Constructor Fleet 0_o * Piratehunter fires thermonuclear missiles at FL * RAN1_afk pops out into space as a penguin. Aw crud. * FastLizard4 bears down on RAN1_afk Restore normality you stupid igloo. * FastLizard4 hijacks the Narada * RAN1_afk haz restored normality. goes to transwarp. :O * Piratehunter uses PoV gun on RAN Lol? What, as if you didn't see that coming. * FastLizard4 creates targeted wormhole using redmatter Piratehunter: You're late. DAMMIT! FastLizard4: You need the Jellyfish first. Oh, fine. You only have the Narada. :P Lol *Jellyfish undocks from Narada *Jellyfish enters wormhole *Jellyfish exits a few lightyears ahead of RAN1_afk * RAN1_afk is still in transwarp for some odd reason…Already on the other end of the universe. alters course. has passed floating Jellyfish :P * Piratehunter brings Deathstar in from hyperspace...?? Lol * FastLizard4 goes to transwarp :O Aw crap. Deathstar! * RAN1_afk drops out of transwarp. * FastLizard4 activates Q mode * Piratehunter fires Deathstar at RAN * RAN1_afk activates infinite improbability drive. LATE! LOL * FastLizard4 flings a borg cube at death star YOU IS DEAD! BEASTIE! Nope. * FastLizard4 deactivates Q mode; forgot to pay Q continuum taxes * Piratehunter 's Deathstar is assimilated... 0_o * RAN1_afk has infinite improbability drive, turning beam into a bowl of petunias. :O Whoops. "Oh no, not again..." * RAN1_afk uses transwarp…Again! Hopefully, I'll have full normality so I actually leave the battlefield lol. * RAN1_afk drops out of transwarp and fires transphasic torpedoes at Borg Cube. * Piratehunter uses improbability drive to turn RAN's ship into a giant space cod :P Um… No. :O space cod :O Lol * FastLizard4 beams aboard Piratehunter's vessel YES * RAN1_afk erases that from history. * FastLizard4 uses sonic screwdriver O.o Lolwut? * Piratehunter blocks with the force * RAN1_afk beams Tardis into space and destroys it with a missile. Lol. * Piratehunter ignites lightsaber :O * RAN1_afk uses transphasic torpedoes on Piratehunter's vessel. Hmm. * RAN1_afk blows up vessel. * FastLizard4 launches a space whale at RAN1_afk * RAN1_afk dodges. * Piratehunter throws FLout of ship with Force and into torpedoes * RAN1_afk has to get going like, now. uses Dark Portal to escape. :O :O * FastLizard4 flies into a stargate :O * RAN1_afk uses a Stargate destroyer. :O :P * :O Lol * Piratehunter activates Citadel Mass Relay * FastLizard4 steals the Daedalus * RAN1_afk blows up Daedalus * Piratehunter summons the Reapers from darkspace * RAN1_afk implodes. * FastLizard4 flings ZPM at RAN1_afk I already imploded! Lol :P I don't care! :P * RAN1_afk takes ZPM into his personal Puddle Jumper and starts flinging drones at FastLizard4. * Piratehunter attacks RAN's imploded ship with an army of a thousand Reapers :O * RAN1_afk falls asleep… Lol I gotz to go * Piratehunter destroys RAN * FastLizard4 fires trilithium torp into star, triggering supernova later :P * RAN1_afk is afk * Piratehunter holds back with the force * FastLizard4 uses antiforce HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE ANTIFORCE!?!?!?! Lmao Oh, simple. Just 1/force. :P No i mean seriously it is in Star Wars :P But is resides in another dimension ! * Piratehunter Metal Gear music This is going into Wikitroid:IRC now, isn't it? :P ---- *'The superbly manipulative skills of Piratehunter vs. RAN's FishBot...' 20:44 fish go out and fight for their rights as citizens, so that one day society will no longer shun them for being inferior lifeforms 20:44 fish go out and fight for their rights as citizens so that one day society will no longer shun them for being inferior lifeforms 20:44 Piratehunter LIES! Fish don't go out and fight for their rights as citizens so that one day society will no longer shun them for being inferior lifeforms! fish go m00! 20:44 YES!!! 20:44 ODD 20:44 :DD * 20:45 Piratehunter's superior manipulative intellect vs. FishBot